cartooncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Megamind
Megamind was sent to Earth in a rocket from an unnamed planet that was about to be destroyed in a similar way that Metro Man and Superman were. Megamind's rocket was hit by the rocket that a baby Metro Man was going to Earth in and subsequently hit by several asteroids. Eventually both rockets make their way to Earth and Megamind is approaching a huge mansion but Metro Man hits it again and he lands in a prison (for the criminally gifted) while Metro Man lands in the mansion and lives a wonderful life. Meanwhile the prisoners raise Megamind to love crime and hate cops and he eventually leads an escape which is put down by the police. After this Megamind is sent to school where he once again meets Metro Man who becomes the leader of the class by impressing them with his super powers. Megamind to wants to impress the class so he first designs a small robotic suit for his pet alien fish name Minion and then blowing up corn in an effort to make pop corn. Metro Man stops the explosion by inhaling the flames and is awarded a gold star while Megamind is sent to the time out corner. The next day it is revealed that Megamind is never picked in dodgeball and is always on a team by himself so he creates a device that catches all of the dodgeballs and send them flying in all directions. Metro Man save the teacher from being hit by one of the dodgeballs and Megamind is sent to the time out corner again. He decided to accept the fact that he is evil and create some sort of explosion with chemicals. Megamind is subsequently expelled from the school. Throughout the years Megamind and Metro Man's battles become bigger and bigger with Metro Man winning some and Megamind almost winning others. Megamind is repeatedly sent to jail which is where he is on the day that a museum is being dedicated in Metro Man's honor. Before the grand opening Minion kidnaps reporter, Roxanne Ritchi. Minion then sends Megamind a watch in prison but he makes it seem like it was sent from Metro Man. The Warden decides to keep to the watch which is what Megamind wanted all along as the watch scans the Warden's likeness then makes the warden look like Megamind so the guards attack him and bring him back into his cell. As soon as the doors open Megamind take the watch turning the Warden back to normal and then turns himself into the warden and locks the Warden and the guards in the cell while he leaves as the Warden. As soon as he leaves the prison Minion shows up in Megamind's invisible car and the two drive back to his secret lair where Minion has Roxanne strapped to a chair. Megamind pushes a bunch of buttons revealing crocodiles, lasers, saws, gun etc. but Roxanne is not afraid. Megamind then reveals his plot to the entire Metro City and Metro Man goes to save Roxanne Mega Mind ends up trapping him in a copper observatory and kills Metro Man. Megamind then proceeds to take over Metro City as there is no one to oppose him. Megamind soon misses his fights with Metro Man and goes into the Metro Man museum, Roxanne is also there but they are on opposite sides of the giant Metro Man statue so they don't see each other. While there they both run into Bernard an employee at the museum. Megamind reveals that he plans on blowing the museum up because it brings back to many memories. Roxanne hears someone else in the museum and goes around the statue to see who it is. Thinking fast Megamind dehydrates Bernard into a small cube after scanning him with his watch and then turns into Bernard. As Bernard he rushes Roxie out of the museum just before it explodes. Megamind decides that he will create a new hero to defend Metro City. Later in the lair Roxie calls Bernard's cell phone which Megamind now has and tells him that she found Megamind's lair causing him and Minion to freak out. They're even more worried when Roxanne finds the secret entrance due to Minion's carelessness. Megamind quickly turns into Bernard and hides as much as possible from Roxanne but she manages to take his plans to create a new hero. During the commotion in the lair which includes Megamind attempting to get back the plans along with the gun that will instill one lucky person with super powers the gun goes off and hits Roxanne's camera man Hal Stewart. Megamind finds out about this and goes over to Hal's apartment along with Minion and using his watch he disguises himself and claims to be Hal's "Space Dad" with Minion playing the role of Hal's "Space Step Mom" the two train Hal to become a hero and call him Titan. Later Megamind takes Roxanne out on a date as Bernard after having a fight with Minion about being evil but when the two kiss Roxanne accidentally touches the watch and he becomes Megamind again much to Roxanne's disgust. She yells at Megamind and he leaves heart broken. Megamind returns home and prepares for his fight with Titan the following day. The next day Megamind (in a giant robot suit) goes to town hall for the fight but Titan never shows up as he too had his heart broken by Roxanne before her date with "Bernard." After a couple of hours Megamind goes over to Hal's house to scold him for not showing up on time for the fight, something he says Metro Man would never do. Once he gets there however Titan reveals that he has been stealing things and wants to team up with Megamind. Megamind is outraged by this and attempts to make him angry by revealing himself as both Space Dad and Bernard (who Hal was jealous of because he saw him with Roxanne the night before.) This enrages Hal who then begins to beat Megamind up (one punch for stealing his "girlfriend", one for lying to him about Space Dad and one for lying to "Space Step Mom who he still doesn't know and never finds out if actually Minion) Megamind is proud of him and is ready to go to jail but instead Hal wants to kill him. Megamind manages to escape and Titan takes over Metro Cit and begins to destroy it. Megamind finds Roxanne and convinces her to show him Metro Man's secret hide out to see if they can find his weakness (Titan was made with Metro Man's dandruff.) Roxanne reveals that the old school building was Metro Man's hideout which is now full of all sorts of stuff including old costumes, nice furniture and... a cup of water with ice in it. Roxanne and Megamind wonder how the ice has stayed frozen for so long when Metro Man walks into the room. The two are shocked to see him alive and Metro Man explains that he faked the hole thing and he just didn't want to be a super hero anymore and that he won't fight Titan. After Metro Man refuses to help Megamind gives up and turns himself in to the police. In his cell he's watching T.V. and he sees that Titan has kidnapped Roxanne and is going to kill her unless Megamind shows up so he can kill him. Megamind begs the warden to let him go and even apologizes and give a heartfelt speech on how this is all his fault and he has to fix it and that Roxanne shouldn't die because of him. The warden turns out to be Minion with a second watch and after hearing Megamind's speech frees him and the two of them go off to fight Titan. Thousands of Megamind's pet brain bots appear and form a giant Megamind head near the Metro Tower where Roxanne is being held hostage. The giant head opens and Megamind walks out onto the tongue and he and Titan start to fight Titan ends up defeating him and throws him to the ground. Roxanne now freed sees this but before she could go help him Titan throws a bus at her which is destroyed by Metro Man who has returned to defeat Titan. Metro Man flies after Titan and Roxanne runs over to Megamind who is actually Minion with a watch and Metro Man is actually Megamind with his watch. Megamind ends up convincing Titan that he is Metro Man and Titan is about to leave until he hears Metro Man mispronounce Metro City in a way that only Megamind does he then breaks the watch revealing Megamind in armor. Megamind remembers that the gun that gave Titan his powers can take them away and that the gun is in the invisible car that he left on a street corner by the Metro Tower on the night that Roxanne "brutally ripped his heart out." Megamind runs and get the gun but is picked up by Titan and dropped from very far up. In the air he drops the gun then grabs it again and dehydrates himself into a cube so he doesn't die. He lands in a fountain and is hydrated he then shoot Titan which takes away his powers. In the end Hal is arrested and a museum is built in his honor as the new hero of Metro City. Category:Former villains Category:Megamind Category:Cartoon character Category:Alien Category:Super hero Category:Mad scientist Category:male Category:DreamWorks